The Reincarnation
by dark-nuria
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Five thousand years ago, eight young people all died in an attempt to save the world from the shadow games.
1. Chapter 1

The Reincarnation 
    
    By: Yami Princess 
    
    Rated PG-13 
    
    Summary: 
    
    Five thousand years ago, eight young people Yumi, Jono , Settee, 
    
    Tristdon, Antzu, Bakudon, Maikura, and Malier 
    
    all died in an attempt to save the world from the shadow games. 
    
    Now Five thousand years later, 
    
    they are reincarnations in same forms of those eight young people 
    
    to stop the shadow games once again. Now being reborn 
    
    in the form of a game that they themselves are not certain of yet?,but they will soon!.
    
    Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! OR THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND THE PLOT. 
    
    Pairings: Are yet to be determined.
    
    Chapter 1:  Introduction and Stats On 
    
    The Eight Future Warriors & the Eight Future Warriors 
    
    Destroyers
    
    ------------------------------------------------
    
    Clan Stats: 
    
    Osiris Dragon Clan:  The Eight Future Warriors
    
    Name: Yugi Mutou 
    
    Reincarnation: Unknown
    
    Age: 6 When his powers surfaced. At age of 16 his powers are fully mastered.
    
    Location: Domino City, Japan 
    
    Japan Stats: Level 50 Secret 
    
    Mage Information: The leader of the Osiris Dragon Clan. No one knows what 
    
    Yugi's real power level is. People assume Yugi as a level 4 mage. 
    
    Magic Hit points: Unlimited
    
    Attack Power:  5000
    
    Defense Power: 5000 
    
    People's ASSUMPTION on Yugi's Powers 
    
    (400/400)
    
    ________________________________________
    
    Name: Joey Wheeler
    
    Reincarnation: Jono 
    
    Age: 7 When his powers surfaced. At the age 17 his powers are fully mastered.
    
    Location: Domino City, Japan  
    
    Japan Stats: Level 8 Mage 
    
    Information: Believed to be an Intermediate rookie trainee. 
    
    Magic Hit Points: Limited 
    
    Attack Power: 800
    
    Defense Power: 800
    
    ________________________________________
    
    Name: Tristan Taylor
    
    Reincarnation: Tristdon 
    
    Age: 7 When his powers surfaced. At the age of 17 his powers are Partly mastered.
    
    Location: Domino City, Japan 
    
    Japan Stats: Level 5 Mage 
    
    Information: Beginner rookie trainee. Believed to be an extremely 
    
    quick thinker sometimes. He's slow at first, but fast in tracks. 
    
    Magic Hit Points: Very Limited
    
    Attack Power: 500
    
    Defense Power: 500
    
    ________________________________________
    
    Name: Tea Gardener 
    
    Reincarnation: Antzu 
    
    Location: Domino City, Japan 
    
    Age: 6 when her powers surfaced. At the age of 16 her powers are fully mastered 
    
    Japan Stats: Level 7 Mage 
    
    Information: Intermediate trainee. 
    
    A girl with high fashion, but very caring and supportive towards her friends. 
    
    Magic Hit Points: Limited 
    
    Attack Power: 700
    
    Defense Power: 700
    
    ________________________________________
    
    Name: Ryou Bakura
    
    Reincarnation: Unknown
    
    Age: 6 when his powers surfaced. At the age of 16 his powers are fully mastered.
    
    Location: Domino City, Japan
    
    Japan Stats: Level 48 Secret Mage 
    
    Information: Like Yugi, people assume Ryou as a level 2 mage. 
    
    But unknown to the public and only to the clan his is the second brains of the group.
    
    Magic Hit Points: Unlimited
    
    Attack Power: 4800
    
    Defense Power: 4800 
    
    People's ASSUMPTION on Ryou's Powers 
    
    (200/200)
    
    ________________________________________
    
    Name: Serenity Wheeler
    
    Reincarnation: Unknown  
    
    Age: 4 When Her Powers were sealed. At the age of 14 she is still a normal human being 
    
    Location: Domino City, Japan 
    
    Japan Stats: Not Listed Yet.
    
    Information: The youngest sister of Joey Wheeler. S
    
    he has no power yet to protect herself but will learn soon how to 
    
    harness that ultimate power.
    
    Magic Hit points: Not Known yet (AN: HEHE ^^ YOU HAVE TO WAIT TILL THE FIRST BATTLE STARTS)
    
    ________________________________________
    
    Name: Seto Kaiba
    
    Reincarnation: Settee
    
    Age: 9 When his powers surfaced. At the age of 19 his powers are fully mastered. 
    
    Location: Shinwinry, China 
    
    China Stats: Level 10 Mage 
    
    Information: Advanced trainee Seto was originally from Japan but trained in china for his powers like Mai is from. 
    
    He is also second in command of the Osiris group and leads them when Yugi can not or is hurt. 
    
    He is the Owner and CEO of Kaiba Corp. and a master at the game of duel monsters, a stubborn boy with the 
    
    potential to hit anyone and suck their energy without knowing how. 
    
    Seto really likes to work alone but excepts the help sometimes from his little brother Mokuba. 
    
    Usually cold and heartless Seto really likes to work alone.
    
    Magic Hit points: Unlimited
    
    Attack Power: 1000
    
    Defense Power: 1000
    
    ________________________________________
    
    Name: Mai Valentine
    
    Reincarnation: Maikura 
    
    Age: 7 When her powers surfaced. At the age 17 her powers are fully mastered 
    
    Location: Shinwinry, China 
    
    China Stats: Level 9 Mage 
    
    Information: Intermediate rookie trainee. 
    
    A beautiful girl that can call on the spirits of earth to fight, 
    
    but it drains her energy without knowing the reason. Mai also has a crush on Joey! (^^)
    
    Magic Hit Points: Limited 
    
    Attack Power: 900
    
    Defense Power: 900
    
    ________________________________________
    
    Name: Isis Ishtar
    
    Reincarnation: Unknown 
    
    Age: 7 when her powers surfaced. At the age of 20 her powers are fully mastered 
    
    Location: Secret Headquarters 
    
    Stats: level 20 Mage 
    
    Information: Advanced trainee. And the oldest sister of Malik and the 
    
    Ishtar Family,Isis was the one along with Shadi to form the "Osiris 
    
    Dragon Clan". To recruit the eight young warriors and train them under the order of 
    
    Nuria, the guardian of the 8 future warriors. 
    
    Isis also has the knowledge of the Egyptian ways,fighting style and magic that reside within her country, 
    
    like her brother Malik does.
    
    Magic Hit Points: Limited
    
    Attack Power: 2000
    
    Defense Power: 2000
    
    ________________________________________
    
    Clan Stats: Obelisk Clan: The Eight Future Warrior Destroyers
    
    Name: Malik Ishtar 
    
    Reincarnation: Seth (Follower of The Chaos and The Conquer)
    
    Age: 6 When his powers surfaced. At the age of 16 his powers are fully mastered. 
    
    Location:  Secret Headquarters
    
    Egypt Stats: level 50 Secret Mage 
    
    Information: Youngest Sister OF Isis, Like Yugi & Ryou, 
    
    people assume him as a low level type Mage. 
    
    Malik is from Egypt with knowledge of the Egyptian ways,
    
    fighting style and magic that reside within his country. 
    
    With so far no other information known on his abilities,
    
    little is knownabout Malik and his past. 
    
    Malik is the head leader of the deadly "Obelisk Clan" to gain control of the world.
    
    Magic Hit Points: Unlimited 
    
    Attack Power: 5000
    
    Defense Power: 5000
    
    ________________________________________
    
    Name: Yami   
    
    Reincarnation: Yumi
    
    Age: 18 
    
    Location: Not Known
    
    Known Stats: Level 50 Secret Mage 
    
    (Supposedly the same as Yugi) 
    
    Information: Has the potential to call on monsters of any kind or shape. 
    
    Little is known about Yami more than there is on Malik. 
    
    He has no recollection of his past or where he came from but his 
    
    origins seem to reside within Egypt and is closely connected somehow to 
    
    Yugi and his powers.
    
    Yami sometimes helps out the 
    
    Osiris clan for information on his past but also sometimes works for the 
    
    Obelisk Clan in search for powers that may help him understand more about who he or what he actually was or is.
    
    Magic Hit Point: Unlimited
    
    Attack Power:  Unlimited
    
    Defense Power:  Unlimited
    
    ________________________________________
    
    Name: Yami Bakura 
    
    Reincarnation: Bakudon
    
    Age: 18 
    
    Location: Not Known 
    
    Stats: Level 48 Secret Mage (Supposedly the same as Ryou) 
    
    Information: Like Yami, Little is known about him and his origins are also from Egypt. 
    
    Like Yami is to Yugi he is somehow connected with Ryou and the same amount of power he can gain from him, 
    
    but there is a slight difference within the two Parings. 
    
    Yami Bakura is after power even Yami's with his and Yugi's Millennium Puzzles 
    
    along with Ryou's Millennium Ring with his, he wants nothing more than to gain all the 
    
    worlds power for himself. 
    
    And is working for Malik to soon overthrow him and gain what Malik wants.
    
    Magic Hit Points: Unlimited 
    
    Attack Power:  Unlimited
    
    Defense Power:  Unlimited
    
    __________________________________________
    
    Keith Howard Earthy
    
    Reincarnation: Seltzer (Follower Maker of Metals and Weapons) 
    
    Age: 20 
    
    Location: New York City, America 
    
    USA Stats: Level 20 Mage 
    
    Information: Advanced trainee. Keith is a stubborn boy with the potential to take control of ones body 
    
    and create certain metals & weapons out of thin air. 
    
    He is cruel and will do anything to win over his opponent his main arch enemy is 
    
    Joey Wheeler, he wants to defeat him in order to get Mai even though she hates him period.
    
    Magic Hit Points: Limited
    
    Attack Power: 2000
    
    Defense Power: 2000
    
    __________________________________________
    
    There will be more On the other four Future Warriors Destroyers to come 
    
    but it might not be till PROBABLY ON THURSDAY OR SATURDAY MORNING READ AND REVIEW...
    
    Yami_Princess

*SHOUT OUT*

SM_CANDICE…..HEY GIRL…sorry to spell your nickname wrong! THANKS A BUNCH FOR HELPING ME!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Reincarnation 
    
    By: Yami Princess 
    
    Rated PG-13 for sexual content 
    
     Five thousand years ago, eight young people Yumi, Jono , Settee, Tristdon, 
    
    Antzu, 
    
    Bakudon, Maikura, and Malier all died in an attempt to save the world 
    
    from the shadow games. Now Five thousand years later, they are 
    
    reincarnations in same forms of those eight young people to stop the shadow games once 
    
    again. 
    
    Now being reborn in the form of a game that they themselves are not 
    
    certain 
    
    of yet?,but they will soon!.
    
    Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! OR THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND THE PLOT.
    
     Pairings: Are yet to be determined.
    
    Chapter 2: Retelling How It 
    
    Began
    
    ------------------------------------------------
    
    "Hey!, Over here!, That's Right!. My name is Yugi Mutou this is me now, I am 16 
    
    years old, I had such an adventure and experience that no other normal person 
    
    had. But for the record I'm no normal person, I am the leader as well as a 
    
    warrior from the "Osiris Dragon Clan". I'm one of The Eight Future 
    
    Warriors to save the world from being controlled once again Five thousand years 
    
    later into the twenty second century. The year two thousand and three.
    
    The mysterious guy you know now as Yami, I can not really tell you much 
    
    about him. All I know is that he is somehow connected with me like Yami 
    
    Bakura is with Ryou. But still we keep our guard up on him and Yami Bakura. Yami 
    
    works most of the time for the "Obelisk Clan" a group opposite to us of 
    
    saving the world like us this clan has eight members that are just as powerful as 
    
    we are. 
    
    But you ask how did we meet?, and how did this start?. You could say 
    
    it is a LONG story. The blonde fellow there next to me is Joey Wheeler 
    
    another one of the  Eight Future Warriors. Don't get me wrong, but that 
    
    was the battle for the earth. Ah. I still remember how Joey's little sister 
    
    played right into our saving the earth. If only we knew sooner that she 
    
    was the last remaining warrior we could have done something about this, 
    
    Joey and I would have jumped in sooner. 
    
    But you will soon know we were too late. 
    
    But that' not how my story really starts off . It all started when I 
    
    was six years old along with the other seven warriors. I'll take you back 
    
    to that time before we all became the "Future Warriors" about ten years 
    
    back". 
    
    *10 Years Ago*
    
    I was six years old. I was messing around with my buddies 
    
    Seto and Joey. We were the best of friends or other wise our parents 
    
    wouldn't approve. Joey and Seto learned how to harness their powers 
    
    later on but were still young and unable to reach their limited magic at that 
    
    time. Then there was Tristin who was applying pressure to the wall somehow by 
    
    an invisible force, because he was so shocked of what he just did. Of 
    
    course the rest of us did not know till alter on when we were older and didn't knew 
    
    about it.
    
    Then there's Joey and Serenity sitting on the swings crying over their 
    
    Parents' divorce. While Tea and Ryou are conferring them, Mai is playing 
    
    there in the sand box. 
    
    Then so suddenly five minutes later, a young boy 
    
    around my age popped out being chased by some type of monster. He was 
    
    crying for help. The monster stabbed the boy right in the heart, and it 
    
    disappears, I and the others stared in shock. 
    
    "IT HAS TO BE SOME SORT OF JOKE!"shouted Joey. 
    
    "YOU WISH THAT WAS THE FUTURE. AND NOW YOU WILL EXPERIENCE 
    
    THE PAST!" shouted a voice so cold. 
    
    Just then, a dark black light engulfs all eight of us, and now we are in this dark place. 
    
    "So cold" Tea said so scared. Bakura picked up a piece of wood and held it 
    
    closely to him. Instead of a piece of wood, Bakura held a boned hand, Bakura 
    
    screamed then threw the hand away to were he found it. 
    
    Of course you can hear me and Seto laughing,which got Joey chasing after us for a while. 
    
    Suddenly an angel with huge white wings and a yellow crescent on her 
    
    forehead appears. 
    
    I along with the others looked at the bright light that 
    
    was shining through the darkness, to where the angel stood in mid air. 
    
    "Follow me children so the darkness can not harm you". The angel said 
    
    so clearly that Joey finally understood. As we were exiting from the 
    
    darkness that was surrounding us, the angel turned into a girl with 
    
    long, blond hair and eyes that are crystal sea blue. 
    
    "Um? Excuse me what is your name?". 
    
    I asked so kindly and sarcastically while holding one of the angel's hands. 
    
    The angel laughed and gave me a kind smile. "My name is 
    
    Nuria, I am the guardian of the 8 future warriors". 
    
    "THE WHAT?" we all shouted. Nuria took all 8 of us and transported us into the world where 
    
    we will become warriors instead of being selfish brats.
    
    *BACK TO 
    
    YUGI*
    
    "Well, that's how we got to be the 8 future warriors and started to 
    
    protect the world. Oh. yeah incase you do not know we are 
    
    reincarnations of 
    
    8 warriors from the ancient past from five thousand years ago. If you 
    
    now excuse me for a today I have to run down to help Ryou with another 
    
    threat that "Obelisk" dares to put in our path". 
    
    AN: Check in next time for the next chapter on how Yugi and the group's powers started to surface and 
    
    train for.
    
    Yami_Princess: THANKS TO sm-candy FOR TRYING TO HELP ME GET THIS 
    
    STORY ON THE ROAD AND TO ALL MY FELLOW REVIEWS I AM ON WRITERS BLACK 
    
    BECAUSE 
    
    I GOT OTHER STORIES TO WORK ON SCHOOL AND THE NET..C YA TILL NEXT TIME 
    
    R/R


End file.
